


Save you

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hallucinations, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Many characters are only mentioned, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Littlehollyleaf requested: Foxy is in danger from another Rogue (one of the hostages durring bank heist?) and Riddler just 'happens' to show up and mess up the other Rogue's plan in the process?





	Save you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/gifts).

He would hypothetically know that Lucius Fox had been kidnapped almost the moment it hypothetically happened. He wasn't watching the man's home, or trailing him, at least not in person. 

Edward would not generally consider what he was doing as stalking.

Even if he'd bugged Lucius' favorite shoes. 

And put a tracker in all of his coats. 

Ed knew it was wrong, but he just wanted to be able to tell if the man was alright, from afar, without having to interact with him and face how he felt. 

So he wouldn't have to face the disappointment in _his_ gaze, or listen to the speech about getting help and turning himself in. He didn't want to ever go back to Arkham. He didn't want anyone else poking around in his head, even if only metaphorically. 

He just wanted to be able to keep an eye on the second smartest man in Gotham and mostly keep him from Rogues related harm. 

It was eased by the fact, most who met Lucius were charmed by him, so most Rogues had positive opinions of him. 

But the Joker twins were almost unpredictable, even if he's sure that Harley, or Ecco, (who knows what she's going by these days) will try to keep the smarter one in check. 

Oswald may still have a jealous streak but he's accepted that Edward doesn't want to be with him right now. Besides, that leaves more time for the bird to focus on business and his college-bound son.

So, it was a win-win. 

But when he hears through the metaphorical grapevine that Penn and Scarface are robbing a bank (really, how can Scarface even consider himself a mob boss if he doesn't get hench people or professionals to do that for him?). A bank that Edward knows holds a certain scientist's funds, well, he just had to pull out the tracker to see if the second smartest man in Gotham was caught up in the trouble. 

Great. He was. Of course he was.

Which likely meant he was one of the nineteen hostages the man and dummy duo were keeping. 

Edward pulled on his coat, grabbing a dart gun, a real gun, and his favorite knife. Both guns were iridescent pale green with a bit of purple, (he was a showman after all, not just some average petty criminal).

As expected, getting into the bank was no trouble, despite the GCPD "blockade" around the building. And it wasn't like Scarface and Penn were known for keeping watch of their perimeter either. 

Honestly, what passed for a grande criminal these days was quite pathetic. 

"Well, well, well, it seems this bank has a few too many robbers!" Edward started, using his voice to steal the room away from the Dummy and its underling. 

"What'aya doin' here green boy? This is my heist!" The dummy shouted, Penn trembling as he held the inanimate object. 

Lucius met his gaze, raising an eyebrow. Edward ignored the meaning of this glare and winked in return. 

"Oh dear, really? This is what you call a heist?" A show of false shock and pity. It really was a dreadfully boring and lackluster effort for a so called "heist". 

The banter went on, Penn's alter ego growing more and more irate until Penn dropped the gun out of fear for his master. 

The GCPD stormed in about 5 minutes later. Penn was separated from the dummy and likely carted off to a short trial and then Arkham. 

He waited on Lucius' fire escape. Just to make sure he made it home fine. 

It wouldnt do for the second smartest man in Gotham to be...well for him to lose his potential and intellect. 

Gotham did not need that loss. 

(And neither did Edward Nygma).

He ignored the look that Lucius gave him, out of the corner of his eye. Like the man was purposely not looking directly at him to spare Ed the embarrassment of facing that hed climbed up the man's fire escape to check on his well being. 

He left shortly after, trying to push past the confusing impulses and what feelings backed them.

Maybe some day hed be able to do that again, to care like that, to be cared for.

He just wasn't ready for it now. 

(And he didnt want to think about those lingering fears; that maybe Lucius wouldnt wait for him to be ready, that he'd move on and Edward would be alone again.) 

So in the meantime, he saved the man and kept an eye on his wellbeing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a little angsty, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)


End file.
